


Second Chances

by maraudersarea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandpa Dooku, He also puts Qui-Gon in his place, He's an ass but he actually means well, Hurt Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu is a good friend, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Self-Esteem Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Protective Feemor, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn, lineage feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersarea/pseuds/maraudersarea
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn got a second chance to repair his relationship with the people he loved... especially with a certain ginger-haired boy. The problem is he is too blind to see the damage in the first place. There are however people who would love to throw those mistakes at his face
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you about the slow updates.   
> I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> comments are appreciated.

He was shocked, he didn’t see it coming. He must have. He was a Jedi master and one of the best dualists in the order kark it! He could sense his knees falling on the ground, smell the burning flesh. He could hear the whispers of force calling him home, his death was coming and yet the scream-someone was screaming, it took a moment for him to come to his sense. Obi-Wan! His boy! No, No, NO! he was supposed to protect him from the Sith not leave him alone in a fight that would lead him to his death. No this wasn’t happening, Qui-Gon Jinn was not going to lose another padawan! His body hit the ground, he knew he was taking his last breaths, lying helplessly on the ground, living only long enough to watch another boy being taken from him by the dark side. Xanatos falling and having a horrible death, Obi-Wan, his precious light, dying by the hand of Sith. Why couldn’t the dark side leave his apprentices alone? 

In a distance, he could hear the sound of blades but he could not bear to see it. Force, how he failed! He failed another padawan! Xanatos, Obi-Wan, Feemor… Feemor! He didn’t get the chance to see him and tell him how sorry he is, that it wasn’t his fault. How could he fail all his apprentices? Was he even worthy of training the chosen one? He gasped as the realization hit him. Anakin! Who would watch after him now? It was his responsibility. He couldn’t die here not after the force just brought them together! The boy must be trained, the future of the galaxy depends on it! He has foreseen it! The living force was clear on that matter! Anakin Skywalker must be trained; he was the chosen one! And he failed him already! All his life, all he ever did was failing, he failed Xanatos, he failed in protecting Obi-Wan and Anakin, he failed Feemor, Tahl, his beloved Tahl. He almost smiled at the thought of seeing her again, joining her in the force. Would she be angry at his failures? Master Yan definitely would be! Master Yan! Qui-Gon chuckled and could taste the blood in his mouth. He got a chance to disappoint his master one last time! How wonderful! Why did the thought of Yan bring another ache to his heart, he hasn’t spoken to him in ages, he put as much distance between them as he thought necessary, he could never forgive the man who was always so harsh on him, always criticizing him, never apologizing once for making his apprenticeship hell, why was he thinking of him now? Why did he want to hear his voice comforting him now? There were many other people he would rather listen to now than Yan Dooku. He didn’t need his master for force’s sake! He wasn’t a padawan anymore, and even then, he didn’t have his master’s love and support, master Yan was never close to him, not as close as his grandmaster. So why was he picturing him gently caressing his hair? 

oh, he remembered. It was a memory, one of a few rare moments where he had seen anything other than sharp gazes from his master Yan, affection, gentleness, worry and kindness. He had been sick, horribly sick, burning in fever, sweating through all night, moaning. Yan had stayed up all night hushing him and muttering things in his ears he could not remember. He had stroked his hair, put a wet towel on his forehead and gently touched his cheek. Force how old was he then? Thirteen? Fourteen? He couldn’t have been older. 

Suddenly he recalled where he was and how much time must have passed. Does dying always take so long? He’d assumed that dying would hurt less than this. My Obi-Wan, was he going to join him in the force? He could feel the boy’s anxiety, was his death near? Force, please let him live, let him breathe another day even if I can’t see his beautiful eyes again. He sensed his lightsaber moving slightly next to him, what was happening? His attempt at moving his neck enough for a view ended up in a horrible pain, he hissed and closed his eyes, only seeing dark for a while until he sensed a presence next to him. Could it be? Why were his eyes closed, he needed to see! Luckily, he managed to open his eyes and he did not regret it.

Obi-Wan

‘it is really you, little one, you’re alive!’ He was alive! Thank the force! He made it! He must have defeated the Sith lord. My Obi-Wan, my padawan. He could rest his eyes now, his little one was safe there was nothing left for Qui-Gon to be worried about any longer, he could die peacefully, join the force, join Tahl and maybe Xan.

He felt a force wave coming from his padawan, it wrapped its presence around his wound, the wound that has already affected his other organs. Was he trying to force heal him? Surely, he must have seen it was too late! he couldn’t heal him. His padawan wasn’t trained in healing arts. He’ll only hurt himself

Gathering all the energy he had left, Qui-Gon managed to mutter

“No, it- it’s too late.”

“No” his boy sobbed

‘oh, my little one’

He tried to smile to show Obi-Wan that everything was going to be okay. He will be safe; he will contact the council and they will come to his assistance. Then he and Anakin will go back to the temple…

Force! Ani!

‘Anakin Skywalker must be trained’ even now he could hear Force’s whisper but how was he supposed to train the chosen one now? He was too important! he couldn’t leave the decision of his training at the hands of the council! He must be sure that Ani will become a Jedi!

“Obi-Wan. Promise. Promise me you’ll train the boy”

“Yes, master.”

‘my dear one’ 

Qui-Gon begged the force to help him move his damn arm to wipe the boy’s tear and it did. His finger finally touched the wet cheek and he smiled at the last touch. 

He could feel death coming close to him, he had to be sure…

“He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him”

Obi-Wan nodded 

He trusted his padawan to keep his promise. Now he could die, he tried to ignore the thoughts of never seeing Obi-Wan’s knighthood, never seeing Anakin growing up, never getting a chance to make up for Feemor and maybe even never talking with his master again even if it’s just another argument. No, he was a Jedi, he could let go, he must. He closed his eyes, he wasn’t afraid of the darkness, his light was right next to him holding him. The light that kept Qui-Gon away from Darkness in the past decade, after Xanatos, after Tahl, the only being that kept him in the light. Yoda was right. The troll knew of the light which Obi-Wan would bring in Qui-Gon’s life. If only he heard Qui-Gon confessing it! (he had to yet confess it aloud.) he guessed that Tahl knew about it too. Mace for sure and probably even master Yan, even though he never met Obi-Wan (Qui-Gon might have been at fault for that), Qui-Gon was sure that Yan already knew everything he needed to know about his grandpadawan and how he saved Qui-Gon Jinn from drowning in darkness. 

He wondered if Obi-Wan knew

‘I owe you so much my Ben’

‘Ben’ a nickname he’d just one day given to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been confused at the name.

“Ben? Who is Ben?” he had asked

“you” Qui-Gon had grinned

“I’m not Ben!” the 13-year-old boy had looked hurt as if his master had mistaken him with someone else 

“of course, you are” Qui-Gon had chucked and ruffled the boy’s hair “it’s a nickname Obi-Wan”

“oh,” the confusion never left the boy’s face “why Ben?”

“Because you’re my Ben”

…Obi-Wan never found out that the word had come from Qui-Gon’s home planet and meant ‘Light’


End file.
